


Make A Wish

by Lexielle



Series: Resonance [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexielle/pseuds/Lexielle
Summary: Jaehyun learned about the ring Doyoung gave to Taeyong...And he didn't like it. In fact, he hated it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Resonance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to write this after "JaeYong" trended in Twitter after JaeYongers clowned ourselves. Haha! ^^ I guess the "lack of interaction" between the two love birds added to it. And knowing how JEALOUS JAEHYUN is, my delulu JaeYong ass had come up with this idea.
> 
> Until the promotion of Make A Wish came about... apparently, there are some "secret" interactions. Indeed, they are keeping it lowkey. ^^
> 
> So, (as you may notice) this will be a part of the Resonance series. I have decided to make a JaeYong series for all the titles in the Resonance (pt 1) album.. Haha. ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading, folks!
> 
> **Note: bracelet reference is fictional. Unless, we are unaware that Jaehyun did give him one. LOL.

The members at the 5th floor decided to have some sort of a get together, after Johnny and Doyoung lost to Haechan in a Jenga game. The bet was.. meat. Of course. So they decided to invite the guys housed at the 10th floor. 

They were all gathered, with Jungwoo and Yuta helping out in grilling the meat. 

Taeyong was comfortably seated at the living room couch, scanning some files for their upcoming comeback. He looked around and noticed Jaehyun was missing from the chaos currently happening in the kitchen. 

"Yo, 10th floor peeps, where is Jaehyun?" 

"He came with us, hyung. Dunno where he went." Mark replied. 

"Prolly in our room." Johnny answered. 

"You know what?" Jungwoo interrupted. "I just noticed..." He halted his words, after thinking a bit. 

"Noticed what?" Taeyong asked. 

"Jaehyun hyung seems kinda weird these past few couple of days. I dunno, maybe it's just me." Jungwoo shrugged his shoulders and lifted his eyebrows in realization. 

Taeyong got curious. "Weird? In what way?" 

"I noticed that too." Taeil commented, who is the most observant among them at the 10th floor. "Jae's kinda..." 

"Quiet." Mark and Johnny finished in unison, nodding their heads.

"Know what? Y'all maybe right." Yuta agreed. "Come and eat. Dinner's ready." 

Johnny passed by Taeyong as he walked towards the table. "Did you guys fight?" He whispered to the younger one. 

"Hell, no. Why'd you say that?" Taeyong denied, because it's true anyway. They haven't had a fight in ages. 

Doyoung, who seems to have over heard, butted in. "Jaehyun is always quiet when you guys fight or have a misunderstanding or..." 

"When he is jealous..." Haechan, the heckler among the team, exclaimed. 

"You guys are funny." Taeyong faked a snicker, when in fact, it got Taeyong worked up. So he went to Johnny and Haechan's room to call his boyfriend for dinner. He knocked lightly before opening the door, then peeped in. 

"Babe, dinner's ready. Let's eat. I'm famished." Taeyong said in a cute way, the way Jaehyun likes. 

Jaehyun was engrossed in his mobile phone and didn't look at Taeyong. "Be there in a sec. You go ahead. Doyoung's there anyway."

That made Taeyong's eyebrow shoot up. There was something in his tone. So he stepped inside. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I don't know. You tell me." Jaehyun replied while still glued to his phone. 

Taeyong gasped. He couldn't believe what his boyfriend was saying, and how he was acting right now. "What the fuck, Jeong Yoonoh?! Seriously. What is going on? Hello~! I'm pretty clueless here." 

"You always are." Jaehyun replied sarcastically as he was still busy tinkering on his phone.

Taeyong was at the edge. He's gonna throw a fit anytime now. He walked towards Jaehyun and took away his phone. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, LEE TAEYONG! GIMME BACK MY PHONE!" Jaehyun reached out to take his phone back.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME! CAN YOU?"

Their voices were raising.

" _SIHRO_! DON'T WANT TO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS IF YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL ME?!" Taeyong was in the brink of tears because of anger and frustration. Jaehyun never saw him this enraged, until today. 

"BECAUSE YOU ARE APPARENTLY BUSY FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE ELSE, THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME!" 

"FLIRTING? ME?" 

"YES! YOU! WOULD I BE THIS UPSET IF IT WERE SOMEONE ELSE?!"

The couple rarely, if not never, fought this hard that even the rest of the members were frozen hearing Taeyong and Jaehyun yelling at the top of their lungs, and noticed a 'war' starting in Johnny's room so they irked Doyoung to check out what's going on. 

"Hey guys, what's all this fuss about?" Doyoung asked as soon as he went in. 

Jaehyun noticed the innocent Doyoung. "SHUT UP! STAY OUT OF THIS!" 

Doyoung was taken aback with how Jaehyun approached him, because the younger rarely acted this way. Jaehyun was always the sweet and soft-spoken one. "WHAT'S WITH THIS ATTITUDE, JEONG YOONOH?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS, EVEN WITH DOYOUNG?!" Taeyong was surprised. "HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" 

"OH, SO YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM NOW, HUH? FYI, HE HAS PRETTY MUCH GOT SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WAY I AM ACTING NOW. JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

"Boys, can we please talk about this first?" Johnny couldn't stand it anymore and barged in.

"It's our fight. I got this." Taeyong raised his hand and replied calmly, then turned to Jaehyun again. "You! Come with me!" The older male took his boyfriend by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. 

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? I CLEARLY SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Jaehyun was shaking off Taeyong's grip on him but his boyfriend was using all his strength against him who obviously was much stronger than him.

The others just stepped aside and looked at how Taeyong literally yanked Jaehyun out of Johnny and Haechan's room to his own room. The door from that room closed with a loud bang, and they heard the lock click.

"Let's just bring everything upstairs, shall we?" Taeil suggested, and the others started picking up the food they prepared to bring at the 10th floor dorm, understanding what the oldest meant. 

"Can we just stay? I wanna hear..." Haechan requested, but was interrupted by a slap in the head from Mark. "Aw! What was that for?" 

"Stop being nosy. Let's go." Mark took Haechan by his sleeve to follow the older members. 

* * *

"NOW, EXPLAIN!" Taeyong commanded Jaehyun to speak his mind. 

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Jaehyun was being stubborn.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SUCH A JERK?" Taeyong couldn't help but be straight-forward. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM NOT FLIRTING WITH ANYONE. WITH WHOM?" 

"Think." Jaehyun sat down Taeyong's bed and took his phone from the older's hand. 

"Oh no, you don't." Taeyong took it back and placed it in his pocket. 

"YA!" Jaehyun was not gonna back down. 

"What's there to think about? I didn't do anything." 

"Oh, really?" The younger male smirked and raised an eyebrow again. "Are you really this dense, Lee Taeyong?" 

"I don't get it, Jaehyun. Can you please tell me what the hell are you upset about and why are you acting this way even towards Doyou...ng?" Taeyong trailed off at Doyoung's name, after it dawned on him. 

"Bingo!" Jaehyun commented. 

"Is this about..." 

Jaehyun pointed at the Cartier box on Taeyong's work table. "Yes, that. That fucking ring." Jaehyun was gritting his teeth. "And you were even proud of it, huh? Hah!" He ruffled his hair and punched Taeyong's pillow. 

"Jae.. you know it's..." Taeyong started to explain.

"A friendship ring? Friendship ring my ass. That's not just for 'your brotherhood and because your BFF,' Taeyong. Not if it's that expensive and looking like it's an engagement ring or something. It's clearly a couple ring. How dare him!" Jaehyun clenched his fist again. Taeyong knows his boyfriend was undeniably angry and upset. 

"How can it be an engagement ring if he didn't even know my finger size?" Taeyong snickered. 

"This is not funny, Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun reacted. "Besides, how come you and him wore it at the MV, and the bracelet that I gave you was taken for granted. This is why I am upset, okay? I hate it. So much." 

Taeyong sighed and looked up, like praying to the heavens they can get over this soon. He understands it now. He even realized how Jaehyun loves him so much to be mad and jealous like this. 

Taeyong walked towards his bed and sat beside Jaehyun. He took the younger one's hand reluctantly and proceeded in linking their fingers together when Jaehyun didn't resist.

"You know that the bracelet means more than the ring, don't you, Jae?" Taeyong told him while looking at their hands tightly secured together. 

"I'm not sure... I don't know..." Jaehyun caressed Taeyong's hand with his thumb. 

"Don't you trust me anymore?" Taeyong asked, afraid of what the younger would answer. 

"I do." Jaehyun's grip on his hand became tighter. "I do. It never wavered a bit, Tae..." 

"Then, why are you like this... like not sure about my feelings for you anymore?" 

There was a few moments of silence. Jaehyun played on Taeyong's hand. He drew circles around it, and caressed it like what he was doing previously. He sniffled and sighed before he answered. 

"I... Tae... Babe..." 

"I'm listening, sweetie." 

Jaehyun lifted his head and looked at Taeyong with tears brimming in his eyes. He touched the beautiful man's cheek. Taeyong leaned at the warm hand on his face.

"Hyung... I'm scared. No, I'm terrified that I'm slowly losing you... losing you to someone else." The younger one confessed. "I'm worried that we might be drifting apart and I thought Doyoung hyung giving you that ring was like taking you away from me." 

Taeyong's heart was melting but hurting at the same time. He placed a hand over Jaehyun's hand that was touching his face. His eyes welling with tears. He didn't know what to say. 

"Jae..." 

Jaehyun cupped Taeyong's neck and closed their gap. He placed a chaste kiss on Taeyong's forehead and then touched his forehead on his boyfriend's own. 

"I already hated the fact that our company asked us to keep it low on stage because I thought it was unfair that only I couldn't interact with you like I used to. Then I despised it more because you and Doyoung hyung can have this when we had to keep our couple bracelet. I fucking hate it so much." 

A tear slid down Jaehyun's eye. 

"But isn't it better this way? Isn't it more thrilling to steal glances and giggles and touches than being open? We agreed we wanted it this way, didn't we, babe?" Taeyong reminded Jaehyun. 

"Hey, look at me." Taeyong lifted Jaehyun's chin up. "The ring Doyoung gave IS really just a friendship ring. Nothing more. Disnt you hear me say I can't or might not use it often because it doesn't fit well?" 

Jaehyun nodded. 

"I'd love to wear our bracelet more but coordi noona will make me remove it anyway so I don't bother. I hope you know what I mean." 

"Yeah." Jaehyun assured. He pulled Taeyong for a hug. "I'm sorry, babe. I know it was kind of immature of me to act that way." 

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's soft cheek, then slid down to the older male's red lips and planted a gentle kiss. 

"You know what I thought?" 

"What?" 

"I hated the fact that people think you are Doyoung hyung's when in fact, YOU ARE MINE. ONLY MINE." 

Taeyong laughed. 

"Whats funny?" Jaehyun pulled Taeyong closer by his waist. 

"You." Taeyong poked Jaehyun's nose, and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck. "Because you are cute when you get jealous." 

"Haha. Not funny, Lee Taeyong." Jaehyun stole a kiss. 

"Ya!" Taeyong smiled. "But Jae, you don't need to worry. Everyone in our team knows I am yours. Clearly as a summer day." 

"They better or they will see the wrath of Jeong Yoonoh. I should probably tell Kai and Taemin hyung about us too." 

"No need. I did already tell them. So you can quit it with your jealousy, okay?" 

Jaehyun stole another kiss, this time a bit longer. 

"YA!" Taeyong slapped Jaehyun's chest gently. 

"I love you, Lee Taeyong... and I won't give you up. I won't give up on us. You are mine, understood?" 

"Yes, sir Jeong Yoonoh." 

"No one else can have this and your beautiful hot ass." Jaehyun touched Taeyong's crotch while he whispered in his low, sexy tone. 

Taeyong didn't expect that move and closed his eyes as his body responded to Jaehyun's touch. "Pervert." He whispered back and pushed Jaehyun away gently. 

"What? Are you rejecting my 'offer'?" Jaehyun teased. 

"No." This time it was Taeyong's turn to steal a kiss. "I'm just hungry and you better apologize to Doyoung for your behavior earlier." 

Jaehyun reached for his phone in Taeyong's pocket. 

"I'll do it now." 

Jaehyun opened their group chat and started typing a message while Taeyong watched. 

_JAE: "We going up. Sorry 🐰 hyung 😔 🙏🙇♂️"_

_DOYOUNG: "Hurry. Food's gonna get cold. Oh and we're cool 🥰" "_

_JOHNNY: "You made up?"_

_JUNGWOO: "You mean kiss and made up."_

_HAECHAN: "You mean made up sex."_

_JAEHYUN/TAEYONG: "YA!"_

_YUTA: 🙈🙉🙊_

_MARK: 😂🤣_

"Are we still going up, babe? Can we just finish..." Jaehyun teased. 

"No! I'm starving." Taeyong took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him up. "Let's go." 

But Jaehyun pulled him back down so he landed on the younger one's lap. "You can have me for dinner." 

"JEONG YOONOH!" Taeyong screamed and cringed, but actually, his heart leapt at the way Jaehyun said it. "Later. I'll have you for dessert." He whispered in Jaehyun's ear and nibbled his lobe. 

Jaehyun flipped them over and he hovered over Taeyong. "You tease. Now, have your dessert first before your proper meal. I know you like sweets. Donuts with cream filling in the middle? Ice cream? Vanilla Oreo Milkshake?" 

"YA! STOP!" Taeyong kept on giggling and hitting Jaehyun while laughing. 

'Make a wish. It might come true. But..." 

Jaehyun moved closer to Taeyong's ear. "You hafta blow first." He winked. 

"JEONG YOONOH!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I referred to the English version and combined it with the issue of DoTae's rings. ^^ 
> 
> Hope you like it. Comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
